Chloride channels serve a wide variety of specific cellular functions and contribute to the normal function of i.a. skeletal and smooth muscle cells. Chloride channels are probably found in every cell, from bacteria to mammals. Their physiological tasks range from cell volume regulation to stabilization of the membrane potential, transepithelial or transcellular transport and acidification of intracellular organelles.
WO 97/45400, WO 98/47879, WO 00/20378 and WO 00/24707 (all NeuroSearch ANS) describe compounds, such as substituted phenyl derivatives, active as chloride channel blockers.
However, there is a continued strong need to provide compounds with an optimized pharmacological profile. Furthermore, there is a strong need to find effective compounds without unwanted side effects associated with older compounds.